1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel, and more particularly, a stackable interlocking vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for interlocking containers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 896,903, Published/Issued on Aug. 25, 1908, to Ferry teaches a combination bottle and drinking cup. The drinking cup sheaths the lower portion of the bottle and has a waxy inner surface that renders the drinking cup impervious to liquid and causes the drinking cup to cling to the bottle.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,723, Published/Issued on Jan. 15, 1991, to Hsu teaches an assembly of beverage bottle/can and cup including a beverage bottle or can for containing the beverage and a cup for encasing the lower part of the bottle or can to be integrated as one body. A plurality of parallel linear projections are provided to the inner wall at the upper part of cup whereon a plurality of vent grooves are spaced in a suitable distance in the direction perpendicular to the projections, and a clip is provided to the outer upper edge of cup.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,355, Published/Issued on Dec. 19, 2000, to Gratt teaches a system of tracks, brackets, and containers, typically empty beverage cans, assembled and used for temporary storage, temporary emergency shelters, toys, or other uses involving inexpensive and light-weight building materials. The system is implemented by releasably attaching the containers to the tracks, then releasably attaching the tracks to each other either horizontally, vertically, or both to form structural elements, such as beams, columns, or panels. The rigid tracks are made from a material that allows for apertures in the tracks to be sized to resiliently snap onto portions of the containers. The track is formable in a variety of different shapes, such as straight-shaped, angle-shaped, curve-shaped, T-shaped, or cross-shaped. Additionally, the brackets are formable in a variety of different shapes to attach the track assemblies to each other in various orientations.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,649, Published/Issued on Oct. 1, 2013, to Rivera, et al. teaches stackable containers that, in various embodiments, are adapted to be vertically and/or horizontally interlocked with other, like, containers. In one embodiment, a stackable container includes a top surface having a shoulder portion that extends upwardly from the top surface and that is substantially disposed within a perimeter defined by the top surface, a bottom surface defining a stacking recess, and a plurality of substantially vertical side surfaces that extend between the top surface and the bottom surface. In various embodiments, a recessed portion of the bottom surface adjacent the stacking recess is adapted to substantially mate with at least a portion of a shoulder portion of a like container.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. D439,156, Published/Issued on Mar. 20, 2001, to Hall, et al. teaches the ornamental design for a set of interlocking bottles.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2006/0096942, Published/Issued on May 11, 2006, to Lane teaches a stackable bottle for use with liquids or other consumable materials. A system of the stackable bottles features nesting bottles having interlocking upper and lower surfaces, interlocking side walls, and integral handles. Each bottle has generally planar side walls to permit optimization of stack volume. The bottles are designed to be stacked in an upright position to reduce spillage from the neck of each bottle. Interlocks provide a locational transition fit engagement for connection and disconnection.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2006/0255000, Published/Issued on Nov. 16, 2006, to Quintana teaches a water bottle that includes an intruding bottom portion allowing entry of a spout portion of another water bottle, and stacking surfaces for supporting vertically stacked water bottles. The water bottle neck is shaped for inverted cooperation with a water dispenser to release the water for drinking or cooking. An outside stacking surface at the bottom of the spout portion cooperates with an inside stacking surface at the base of the water bottle. The water bottle includes a molded-in handle, and the spout portion includes inside threads for a screw-on cap.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2009/0266782, Published/Issued on Oct. 29, 2009, to Lane teaches a bottle having a storage chamber defined by spaced upper and lower surfaces and planar sidewalls. A conical ceiling in the upper surface has an opening at the top thereof. A conical convex recess in the lower surface is for receiving the conical ceiling of the next adjacent bottle when stacking the bottles. Apparatus interlocks the sides and upper and lower surfaces of the bottles when stacked. The bottle may have ribs in the conical ceiling, conical recess, and sidewalls for increasing top load resistance. A plurality of bottles are assemblable into a bottle stack.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2012/0308357, Published/Issued on Dec. 6, 2012, to Friesen, et al. teaches a stackable container including a body with an upper section having a plurality of upper wall panels, a lower section having a plurality of lower wall panels, and a middle section positioned between the upper section and the lower section, which has a plurality of middle wall panels and a bottom surface connected to the lower section. A container neck is connected to the upper section of the body. The container also includes a cap removably engaged with the neck. The bottom section includes a recess. The recess and the cap are configured so that there is interconnection between the cap of one container and the recess of a diagonally adjacent container.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for interlocking containers have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.